


A Bad Day

by MrGreen56



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Bisexual Chris Redfield, First Date, Fluff, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of homophobia, Mutual Masturbation, No Zombies AU, Oh shit this is going to be an actual full story, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Scissoring, Shower Sex, Umbrella is just a good pharmaceutical company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGreen56/pseuds/MrGreen56
Summary: Nothing seemed to go right for Chris today. His alarm clock didn't go off, he woke up with a nasty hard on, got stuck in traffic, and Captain Wesker was going to chew his ass out for being so late. His only respite was his usually quick shower at the RPD but someone will help take the edge off and make his day a little bit more bearable.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick side note here, I know Brad's older than Chris by ten years in canon but I'm sorry that man looks like a fucking baby so I tweaked his age to be younger than Chris. I'm pretty sure literally nobody else knew or cared since you're just here for smut but it would have bothered me if I didn't put it anywhere else so yeah! Enjoy!

Chris was laying in bed, snoring away, blissfully unaware of the day going by. He was currently having a rather passionate dream regarding a certain Miss Valentine who has shot down his invites to dates more times than he could count. Right now he was dreaming of her reaching down and grasping his throbbing erection and whispering sweet nothings into his ear as she slowly planted kisses down his torso until she reached his dick but just as she was about to take the head in her mouth a loud car honk outside his window would startle the poor man to the waking world. Chris groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked around as he tried desperately to put together a coherent thought before his eyes slowly went down to his throbbing erection just under the light sheets and he grinned a bit. Well since he couldn't enjoy himself in his dream then he could crank one out before work...work. Chris would snap his head towards his alarm clock that in bright red numbers alerted him that it ten thirty, two hours past when he was supposed to be at the RPD. The man practically threw himself out of bed, cussing loudly to himself as he scrambled to try and get ready as best he could as he bolted to his closet grab his uniform that was neatly hung up on their hangers. Chris normally showered at home in his apartment since he wasn't such a fan of the RPD's locker room and the lack of privacy they offered but today would have to be different as he was running beyond late at this point. He would quickly slide into a pair of sweats and a S.T.A.R.S issued t-shirt as he noticed two messges on his answering machine and the sharpshooter would quickly tap a button as the ran to the kitchen to grab something to eat "Hey Chris, it's Claire!" the sound of his sisters voice helped ease his nerves somewhat as he cut a bagel in half before shoving it into the toaster "I know I'm calling at an awkward hour but I just wanted to let you know that I've got a bunch of exams coming up that I need to study for so if I don't answer your calls don't freak out, alright? I don't need you pulling up to my dorm demanding my location...again" the Elder brother chuckled a bit, to be fair she hadn't answered or called back for several days so he had all the rights in the world to worry "Anyway just wanted to let you know, love you Big Bro!" the automated voice would alert him to one more message as he began to drum his fingers on the counter, how long did bagels take to brown!? The next message would begin to play next "Howdy Doll!" his coworker Rita Phillips chipper voice came through his answering machine and any relief he felt with Claire's call vanished as he felt his stomach drop "Yeah it's me and Marvin on the front desk today and let me tell you, Captain Wesker looked mighty angry! Came up to us goin on bout how yer a dead man and all that, he was mighty fierce!" Chris groaned at the message, he was hoping that today was Wesker's day off but it seemed like it was no such luck "Anyway either call me or Marvin if yaint comin in today, alright Doll? Otherwise I think the Captain will have yer head! Buh bye now!" how Rita managed to be so sunny all the time was beyond him at this point. His bagels would come out of the toaster and he barely took a minute to slather both with butter before putting them back together and scarfing them down with one hand while trying to hold his uniform and green vest over the other. He was once again so thankful that he lived on the first floor and was able to run directly out of the building and to his car in no time flat and before he knew it he was off. At least he was at first, the normally eight minute drive from his apartment to the RPD was lengthened by a traffic accident that backed up the whole road and he would let out a loud groan "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" and so another twenty minutes would slowly drag on as he finally made it to the intersection that let to the RPD and the Officer that was directing traffic. He would lock eyes with Officer Elliot Edward who gave Chris a knowing yet sympathetic look as he motioned for Chris's car to go next and he all but sped down into the parking garage and took his usual spot before barely taking a moment to lock his car and running off down several halls, bumping into another Officer along the way "C'mon man watch it!" Chris turned his head "Sorry Kevin, in a hurry!"

He would eventually make to the main hall where Rita and Marvin were working the front desk, just sending a disgruntled looking man off on his merry way. Marvin was the first to notice him and made an amused noise "Look who actually decided to show up" Rita would look up and gave him a big smile and waved to the disheveled Redfield "Ooo boy Chris, you are in one big pickle Doll!" Chris huffed as he quickly filled out his punch in sheet "Tell me something I don't know..." she gave a slightly more sympathetic look "Well if you insist, Captain Wesker just passed through here a second ago so..." the sound of footsteps came up behind him "No need Ms. Phillips, I heard the buffoon run in" the cool voice would speak up behind Chris and he visibly winced as Marvin rolled his eyes at the S.T.A.R.S member as Chris slowly turned to face his Captain who looked less than pleased at the current moment "Well? What's the excuse?" he demanded to know and the other man sighed a bit "Look, I think my alarm clocks speaker finally broke because it didn't go off this morning. I'll make up the hours, OK?" Wesker's eyes narrowed from behind his sunglasses "Oh yes you will, Chris. Get cleaned up and in the S.T.A.R.S office ASAP!" he would storm off up the stairs and he could hear Rita giggle a bit "I think he's in a good mood, you got off easy today" Marvin snorted "No kidding!" Chris sighed and nodded his head in agreement, the last time Joseph was that late Wesker had him scrub down the floors of every office before he left. He nodded his head to the two officers before slowly trudging through the side office and down the halls, passing by the armory room before climbing up the stairs and to the Locker Room where once the door was close behind him he would begin to strip out of his clothes that he was currently wearing and put them into one of the lockers along with his uniform. Chris would then one of the starchy but clean towels and draped it over his shoulder before walking into the shower room, thankful that the entire locker room was empty. Most of the other officers have already punched in and are hard at work so at the very least he had some level of privacy at the very least. He would enter the third stall, farthest from the entrance and put his towel over the side before turning on the hot water and stepping in and closing the curtain. At least he could unwind here for a few minutes before having to face Captain Wesker and the incoming mockery from Forest and Joseph about something stupid or another, he liked the two of them well enough and Forest was a good rival when it came to their abilities as sharpshooters but the two of them together were a couple of clowns. Hence why Joseph was on Alpha team and Forest was put onto Bravo Team. As he soaped his body down his mind finally began to wander back to his earlier dream of Jill and instantly as if to remind him that he had neglected himself earlier his dick sprang back to life to an almost aching degree. He opened his ears for a moment and listened for any hints that anyone was entering the locker room and once he was assured that he was in the clear he grinned "A little me time won't hurt..." he muttered to himself as Chris made his decision.

Chris would reach down and grasp his cock and slowly stroked his seven and a half inches, running his hand over the sensitive head which made him gasp softly as he leaned against the side of the shower stall. Slowly he would let his eyes droop closed as he let himself run wild with his fantasy, replaying different scenarios in his mind as he slowly worked the shaft to savor the moment. Chris just went with what his mind played out, he started with Jill between his legs before moving on to some of his VHS porn at home, whatever came to mind really and a soft moan would escape his lips as his free hand began to stroke his nipple a bit before reaching down to tug on his balls. The Sharp Shooter would swallow hard as he slowly begin to speed up his pace before another moan nearly escaped his lips before he clamped his mouth shut, the locker room and showers were open on top and anyone walking by the door would be able to hear him, he needed to quiet down a little. Chris lifted his hand from his balls and bit down on his index finger to silence himself before he continued stroking his cock, faster and faster until his the back of his head was flush against the shower wall and his hips began to buck forward into his hand. Chris would open his eyes a bit to gaze down at himself but that was when out of the corner of his eye he noticed something or more namely, someone peeking on him through a crack in the shower curtain. His eyes widened in horror as he pulled himself out of his fantasy and grabbed the shower curtain and quickly pulled it aside "What the hell!?" he yelled in anger as a small form fell back onto his ass and raised one hand up as if to shield himself while the other held a towel to cover his crotch "I'm so sorry!" the familiar voice called out and Chris blinked at who it was "Brad!? What the fuck are you doing here??" the younger man slowly opened his eyes and looked positively terrified at this moment "I..I..come in later than everyone else...remember?" oh right, as the helicopter pilot Brad didn't have to be here as early as everyone else did since he generally didn't engage in the usual work that the rest of S.T.A.R.S did. He would then blink and narrow his eyes on Brad "And what the fuck were you doing spying on me?!" Brad looked to be near tears as he did a lowering motion with his hand in a desperate plea to get Chris to lower his voice "I just h..heard some eh...some noises coming from your stall..that's all! I was just curious I swear!" he pleaded as Chris stared down at him and he was just about to apologize when he noticed a very specific thing though, the noticeable tent poking through Brad's towel. It took a minute for the Redfield to process everything when suddenly he came to a realization and smirked at Brad "You were jerking off to me, weren't you?" like deer caught in headlights his eyes widened and he began to try and get up to scramble away when Chris grabbed his foot and dragged him back over the slick tiles. Brad held his both arms up and cowered "Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry! I wasn't going to do anything I swear!" when he was pulled back the towel was lost, now revealing Brads own erection standing proudly despite the man being on the brink of tears. Chris blinked a bit in surprise, did he really seem that angry "Calm down Brad, why would I hurt you? I know I over reacted a bit and I'm sorry, if anything I'm flattered" Brad would slowly open his eyes and move his hand down "Really?" the doubt in his voice was evident but the hope in his eyes was certainly there. Chris nodded and put a hand out for Brad to take "Yeah, but did you really think I'd hurt you?" he asked the younger man. Brad had an OK body, better than average but not nearly as muscular as Chris was but he definitely took care of himself and the dick hanging between his legs was about a solid six inches, he would admit that he thought Brad was smaller "Well..yeah...I know you hang out with Forest a lot and well...he doesn't exactly like...ya know...Queers.." Chris frowned a bit, he knew Forest had some serious homophobia thanks to his Parents and their strict beliefs so it only made sense for Brad to think he was no different with how the two of them hung out. 

The taller man smirked and shook his head at Brad "If it makes you feel better, I swing both ways so you aren't alone" with that Brad's eyes widened a bit as a small smile finally formed on his face and for the first time Chris noticed just how cute Brad was. He had this baby face that made him want to do things to him...an idea suddenly sprung into his head as Brad grabbed his hand. With one swift movement Chris hoisted Brad up and pulled him back into the shower, causing the other man to blush "Chris!? What are you...??" before he could say anything else Chris crashed his lips with Brads in a heated kiss that the younger man eventually melted into and his tongue would explore every crevice of Brads mouth before finally pulling back to catch his breath "We can't exactly go back to work like this, why don't we help each other out?" he breathed huskily into Pilots ear before reaching down the grab both their dicks and began stroking them at the same time. Brad let out a strangled cry as he quietly nodded his head in agreement, apparently unable to find his voice right now. They would stay like that, Brad quivering in Chris's arms while the taller man stroked the two of them. Soon enough however Chis would lean forward "You wanna be fucked?" suddenly the thought of being buried in the shy man was such a tempting idea and Brad let out a whimper before he wordlessly began to turn around so Chris could have free access to his ass and the sight drove Chris mad, how had he not ever noticed Brad before? "Chris..please be gentle...I haven't..." he didn't finish but Chris blinked in surprise "...Ever?" Brad nodded his head in confirmation "My first time...just..please..." suddenly Chris not only got even harder than before but now he felt like he needed to make his first time the best time. So he would reach over to the soap dispenser and slicked his fingers with the substance before he gently probed Brads virgin hole with his index finger, causing the younger man to tense up as Chris's free hand gently stroked his back "Shhh just relax, it'll hurt more if you don't..." he cooed softly as Brad took a deep breath and tried to relax his whole body. The Sharp Shooter would slowly push his index finger up to the knuckle before slowly pulling back out, repeating this motion for a few minutes until Brad felt ready to take a second soapy finger. The other instantly tense, letting out hiss of pain as Chris would reach around and stoke Brads cock while he continued to whisper encouraging words into the younger man's ear "You're doing great, just relax...there you go..." he would soon begin to scissor Brads hole to try and help him further stretch out and after another longer several minutes of just stretching and preparing Brad's tight hole he would turn the other around much to his confusion until Chris opened his smirked "I want you to face me, wrap you arms around my neck" once done as instructed Chris would reach down and hoist Brad up against the bathroom wall into an intimate position as the younger man instinctively wrapped his legs around Chris. The Pilot blushed a bit as Chris probed his hole with the head of his cock "Just remember, deep breaths" with that warning Chris would begin to push inside of Brad, causing him to let out a soft whine as his grip on Chris's shoulders tightened and his eyes screwed shut as Chris would lean forward and pepper kisses all along the others jawline to try and help him relax some more. Soon enough Chris would bottom out and would hold still, giving Brad all the time he needed to become accustomed to the feeling of being filled up in such a way.

Eventually Brad would make a small noise and his brown eyes would open up a bit and stare into Chris's "You can...move.." he said shyly as Chris smiled and nodded his head before he gently rocked his hips into Brad, causing the other to mewl a bit. He got lucky, he found Brad's prostate within the first few seconds. Nonetheless Chris still took his time, not wanting Brad to be limping for the rest of the day and causing others to question him. He would at first do slow, shallow thrusts into the smaller man. savoring the tightness that could only come from a virgin like Brad. Eventually Chris would begin a slow and methodical thrusts, making sure to brush up against Brad's sweet spot each time as he began to let out soft moans of him own as he stared into Chris's eyes. Soon the two would lock lips as Chris continued his tender lovemaking as their tongues danced together, oblivious to the RPD, their peers walking down the halls, everything. Right now it was just Chris Redfield and Brad Vickers in the bathroom stall. Soon Brad began panting and pulled back from another of their kisses "Chris...I'm so close..I.." no more needed to be said as Chris continued the gentle assault on his prostate and leaned forward "Cum for me Brad..." his words were all that was needed as the Redfield watched in delight as Brads face twisted in pleasure as hot cum shot out from his dick, splattering onto both men. Chris didn't last much longer as Brads ass became almost impossibly tight and with a soft grunt Chris would lean forward and bite down on Brads neck before sucking on the flesh as he came inside of his fellow S.T.A.R.S member. Both men were seeing stars at this point as Chris slowly let Brad down on wobbly legs and Chris would lean forward and steal one last kiss from Brad before noticing that the hot water had turned lukewarm "Hate to kill the moment but I think we need to hurry, Wesker's probably about to blow a fuse" Brad would chuckle at the comment and nod his head "R..right.." Chris would turn off the shower and began to dry off with Brad following suit. Both men would step out of the showers and into the locker room where they both came to the realization of just how close they were to their coworkers as the sound of conversations down the hall could be heard. Chris would glance over Brad who was just opening his locker up to grab his own uniform when he spied that bright and noticeable hickey on his neck, the only sign of their lovemaking. Once both men were dressed they both also took an extra minute to style their hairs in the mirror before heading back into the locker room. Brad was just about to step out when Chris tapped his shoulder "Hey Brad?" the younger man turned his head with a slightly worried look "Yeah Chris?" Brad knew this was coming, Chris was going to ask him to forget it ever happened. At least he'll have the memory of being fucked by Chris Redfield for years to come "You wanna grab a bite to eat after work? I know this great burger joint across town that stays open late" Chris offered and Brad's face turned pink a bit as he avoided eye contact "You mean..a...." "A date, yes." Chris couldn't help but smile as Brad's face lit up like he won the lottery "Yeah! I mean...sure! I'd love to!" the Redfield nodded his head "What's your address? I'll pick you up say...half hour after work?" the Pilot would nod enthusiastically before gathering some courage for once and gave Chris a quick peck on the lips before leaving the Locker room and heading to the S.T.A.R.S office with Chris in hot pursuit. He was originally going to pester Jill for that very date he offered Brad but now he was almost thankful she shot him down every time, saved him the heartache. It had started out as an awful day but things certainly looked up, that whole exchange was even worth Wesker chewing both Chris and Brad out for being late...again.


	2. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-read the fic and decided that I couldn't just leave it there. Besides I have to admit, I do love me some Brad Vickers fluff.

Wesker did not go easy on the Eldest Redfield. Not only had he gotten chewed out but he then got blamed for causing Brad to be late for the first time in months, it seemed that despite his cowardly nature Brad had a spotless record until today. Of course nobody suspected the real reason why both men were late. Forest and Joseph began to go on and on about how Wesker was going easy on Chris since all he had to do was catch up on paperwork they he'd been procrastinating on as his punishment. Brad for his part had just quietly taken a seat at his desk, trying to avoid the gaze of Forest Speyer whom was not too keen on letting the younger man escape his gaze "What Brad? You try to suck his dick? Is that why you guys were late? I feel bad for you Chris, having to shower with a fag" immediately many of the people grew silent as Chris narrowed his eyes at the other man for a moment while Brad simply shrunk down into his seat, red in the face and clearly uncomfortable. Soon a gruff voice spoke up "Enough Forest, we've all told you about this already!" Forest scoffed at Barry and folded his arms "I don't give a shit, it's bad enough I have to work with  _it_ " however before Chris could speak up and defend Brad a loud slap resounded through the office as all eyes landed on Rebecca Chambers, the newbie of S.T.A.R.S who joined around a month ago and whose desk was directly next to Forest's. At the age of eighteen Rebecca quickly established herself as a competent and strong young women, albeit still rather green but right now she looked downright terrifying as she glared down at Forest "Enough out of you Forest, I'd rather work with Brad over a homophobe like you any day!" She stated sternly as Forest looked genuinely shocked at the youngest S.T.A.R.S member, usually Rebecca was a bit on the quiet side and didn't speak with too many people other than a select few such as Jill, Barry, Brad, and surprisingly enough Richard whom had seemed to have taken a bit of a fancy to her. Forest began to sputter a bit indignantly, however Rebecca put up her hand "Brad is a kind man who doesn't deserve to be treated this way! We all need to have some level of trust here, we're S.T.A.R.S. We're supposed to be the best of the best and our jobs entail protecting the citizens of Raccoon City.." she stated as he grey eyes narrowed "All of them, if a gay man or woman were getting mugged would you leave them to die?" Forest now felt his face heating up as he had no comeback to speak of "I've stayed quiet about this because I don't like causing trouble but I am sick of you're blind hatred!" suddenly another voice rung out "She is right you know Forest, you're like...the only person here who has any issue with Brad" Joseph spoke up which seemed to surprise Forest who realized that everyone was baring down on him over this "Exactly and if Brad is going to be an issue for you then we can demote you and put you back to being a regular officer if that's preferred" suddenly Enrico stated, having entered out of Wesker's office after a quick meeting with the blonde man in tow "Yes, quite frankly a marksman is a dime a dozen but someone who can operate and manage a helicopter as good as Brad can is worth more than your position" Wesker replied cooly as Forest's face dropped "No! I...I don't..." Enrico put his hand up to silence Forest "If you don't want that then shut up and work, we're not going to tolerate that kind of attitude any longer" the second in command stated as Forest realized just how trouble he was in now as Wesker approached him "This has been an ongoing discussion between Enrico and I, and quite frankly Forest we've had enough of your attitude. It's causing discourse among our ranks and we don't need that which is why you're on your last warning. One more homophobic comment, slur, or joke out of you and you're fired. Is that clear Mr. Speyer?"

 

Forest lowered his gaze to his desk and nodded his head "Yes Captain Wesker" Chris was rather pleased to see that they finally stepped in. He felt Jill nudging Chris with her elbow "About time, huh?" she whispered to Chris whom nodded his head. Chris loved Forest, he was like a Brother to him. The other man had helped him through some of the toughest times of his life, he was his best friend. However that didn't mean that he and Forest saw eye to eye on everything and it always pissed him off how Forest seemed so dead set on sticking with what his parents had taught him. Chris would in his seat and glanced over to see Brad on the brink of crying at how everyone had just stood up for him with Barry going full Father mode on him and rubbing his back while saying some comforting things to the younger man. Eventually a call would come in about an arsonist who set fire to the Apple Inn and how he had taken a hostage in one of the rooms. Bravo team was quickly deployed with Alpha team to remain on standby should something go awry. Thankfully Bravo team was able to deal with the situation and save the Hostage from the Arsonist thanks to a well placed shot from Kenneth. After that the rest of the day was rather boring and humdrum, no major calls came in that S.T.A.R.S was needed for so Bravo team ended up filling out their reports while Alpha team spent the rest of their day on standby just in case of another situation. When the time came and everyone started to get up to finish their shifts for the day Chris remained seated much to Jill's amusement "I'm surprised Chris" she stated as she stood up from her seat "Oh? By what?" he questioned with a quirk of the eyebrow "You haven't asked me out at all today, you've been bugging me about it for the last week and a half. Did you finally get the message?" she stated with a grin as she put on her coat "Um...yeah, I can only get shot down so many times" he laughed a little bit before a knowing look crossed her face as she leaned in closer to Chris. By now most of the others had already left with it just being Jill, himself, Rebecca, Brad, Wesker, and Richard. She would look around and see Richard chatting to Rebecca, the blush on both their faces giving away that something might have started going on between them. Brad was glancing up from his desk every now and then but still just fiddling with a broken part that belonged to one of the helicopters, and Captain Wesker was in his office as usual "Do you have another date?" she whispered to Chris as he looked genuinely surprised "How'd you know?" he whispered back, glancing around as well to make sure nobody else knew "I didn't until just now" the grin on her face made Chris feel his face heat up, he'd been duped! "Well? Who is it? Someone I know?" Chris seemed hesitant for a moment before looking up "I'm trusting you to keep this to yourself, alright?" she nodded her head "You know I don't do gossip Chris" the older man nodded a bit "Right...well....I've got a date with Brad after work" the only reason he felt comfortable with telling Jill was because he trusted her, especially since she was the only other person besides Barry and now Brad who know's he's bisexual and an ally. She would quickly steal a glance at the mechanic who took notice and suddenly looked quite paranoid, glancing at Chris with a panicked look on his face. Chris tried to ease the other man with a smile but it didn't seem to translate over as well as he would have liked it to but Jill seemed unphased and simply smiled at Chris, her own best friend "Good for you, don't worry. I'll keep it to myself" she would step over to Brad's desk who seemed prepared for the worst but instead she simply placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned down "Enjoy yourself tonight Brad, take care" she stated just loud enough for the two of them to hear before leaving with Wesker trailing right behind her and Richard and Rebecca shortly thereafter.

 

Making up hours was the worst. By now he was already all caught up with his paperwork and was just sitting there bored with his radio turned on playing some Queen just loud enough to not disturb the only other person in the room whom was still trying to repair a busted part "Um...Chris?" the voice surprised him as Brad had been rather quiet since Jill's departure, only murmuring an 'OK' when he told him he was going to play some music earlier "Yeah Brad?" he questioned with a curious look on his face as Brad had all but stopped fiddling with the gadget before him and was now just avoiding his gaze "....N...never mind" Chris shook his head "No, what is it? Are you having second thoughts?" Brad looked shocked and quickly shook his head at the question "No! I...I just...I...want this to be...." his face turned bright red "...A real thing...like...not just to sleep with me..." he finally managed to force out "I've...I've never had an actual...b...boy....boyfriend.." Chris let out a small hum of acknowledgement before smiling at Brad and shaking his own head "Don't worry, I do want to see if we could have something. Granted we skipped a couple steps" he laughed a little bit as Brad turned bright red at the mere thought of it. Finally the time came where Chris threw on his 'Made in Heaven' Jacket on while Brad followed suit and began to slide into his own jacket. It was the beginning's of fall, and the green leaves were beginning to just turn brown and the nip in the air was just noticeable to some that a jacket was needed "You..uh...you must really love Queen" Brad stated, eyeing the others leather jacket and Chris turned his back to Brad to proudly show the angel on the back "Yep! Queen is me and my Sisters favorite band hands down!" he grinned as Brad averted his gaze but smiled nonetheless at the other man "I..uh..I like some Queen myself, which song do you and your sister like?" Chris took a moment to think on the question as he turned the office lights off and stepped into the dimly lit hallway, Chief Irons really needed someone to replace these lights eventually, they've been like this for awhile "Hmm I'd say that my favorite is 'Spread your wings'..." he then paused in thought while Brad followed him down the halls "Claire's is 'The Show Must Go On' without a doubt" he smirked a little bit, remembering how on their road trips Claire would sing her heart out to that song the moment it came up on their CD.  Brad then smiled a little bit "I really love the Bohemian Rhapsody personally" Chris smiled and chuckled as they walked down the stairs and past Officer Raymond Douglas whom was grumbling to himself over some papers on a clipboard, something about damn kids and the such "Honestly I don't think anybody doesn't like Bohemian Rhapsody" the two laughed a bit at the thought and it was then that this was the most talkative he'd ever seen Brad. Usually the young man was a bit introverted and kept to himself but here he was talking and laughing with him as if they've been friends forever, he liked this side of Brad and Chris could say that he hoped he'd get to see more of it too! As they walked and talked they walked past several overnight Officers, unsurprising since a police station could never sleep in a city like this one.

 

Once they got to the front desk to punch out he smirked a little bit at the two men whom were very much too close to each others faces to just be talking and so to alert the two men he spoke a bit loudly as to alert the two men to their approach "Jeez this place is creepy at night time I swear" Brad whom was none the wiser simply laughed a bit and agreed with him while Chris watched in amusement as the two Officers quickly pulled away from each other and situated themselves as best they could just as the other two rounded the corner of the desk "Hey Jean, Aaron. Slow night?" he questioned with a smirk as he punched out for the night "Heh...you know it. Only one call so far..." Jean, the smaller of the two men chuckled aloud, clearly a bit nervous as his lips were noticeably red along with his face flushed a noticeable pink. Aaron, the model Officer of the RPD was able to play it off much more coolly than the other man "Mmmhm, it definitely feels like it's going to be a slow night thankfully" he stated with a small smile, unable to hide the redness of his own lips as well. Chris decided to play ignorant for now "So Aaron how's the garden? Falls about kill everything?" Aaron laughed a little bit "Nah, the turnips and broccoli are actually in full bloom. I'm actually going to be harvesting them on my day off" the conversation between the four men was light and simple, well three. Brad only spoke when directly spoken too but still he did contribute here and there. Finally Chris stretched a bit and smiled "Alright boys, time for us to be heading out though. See you guys tomorrow" just as he turned to head to the parking garage with Brad he turned his head to look over his shoulder "Have fun entertaining each other by the way!" he stated cheekily, causing both men to blush furiously at the realization that they were caught making out. Aaron took it much better and laughed a little bit and throwing his hand up, Jean on the other hand was like a tomato that Aaron grew and had his face buried in his hands in embarrassment. Brad would look at Chris with a funny look and tilted his head like a curious puppy "Was there something I missed?" Chris chuckled a little bit and shrugged his shoulders "It's not my place to say but I don't think we're the only one's who fall under the LGBT category here in the RPD" he chuckled a little bit at the surprised look on Brad's face as he looked over his shoulder at the closed door behind them "I think they're a bit more in the closet though judging from their reactions" Chris stated with a small smirk on his face as the two men made their way into the parking garage, passing by Tony the Dog Handler of the RPD whom was taking a smoke break. The man threw a hand up to the S.T.A.R.S members but nothing more and the two men would stop between the gap where their cars were parked "Umm...hold on one second Brad!" Chris would open his car door and shuffled around the glove box and and grabbed a napkin and a pen and quickly jotted down his address and phone number down before jogging back to Brad and handing it to him "Just call me when you're ready to be picked up, alright?" he would then hand a second napkin over to Brad with the pen "Also could you give me your address and number as well?" Brad went a bit red in the cheeks but nodded his head and bent over to quickly jot down on the hood of his car. Meanwhile Chris took the few seconds to appreciate the ass that he had earlier in the RPD's locker room. Brad would stand up, unaware of the ogling and handed the napkin and pen back to Chris and smiled shyly "I um...I appreciate this Chris..." said man simply shook his head a little bit and smiled "Nah, It's my pleasure. Honestly I wish I'd considered you sooner, you're really cute once you come out of your shell a little bit" this honest statement sent Brad into a sputtering and red faced state before finally settling on smiling himself and quietly nodding his head "S..See you i..in a bit...?" Chris nodded his head "In a bit" and with that promise the two men would get into their cars and go their separate ways.

 

Once he hit his first red light Chris felt the bubbling excitement and anticipation in his gut and couldn't hold back as he let out a loud whoop as he began to grin like an idiot on the short drive home "I actually have a date! An actual fucking date!" it has been too long since Chris had been in an actual relationship...well it was too soon to say that but he just knew that he and Brad would become official! Either way pursuing Jill for so long had been a fruitless and admittingly enough somewhat heartbreaking process. She always let Chris down easy and was patient with him and even played it off as a 'Haha Chris, here we go again' kind of thing but Chris had genuinely wanted more but he'd always grin and laugh with her whenever she turned him down to mask how much it truly hurt. He couldn't help but wonder if Brad had ever entertained the idea of himself with Chris, honestly he hadn't. Mostly due to his infatuation with Jill. What did it take for Chris to finally realize that he had other options? It took fucking Brad in the shower apparently and to be honest he was glad to have his eyes opened and moved away from a relationship that was never going to be. Once he finally pulled into his apartment Chris made a beeline right to his bedroom where he decided that a quick shower would be in order to freshen up a bit as well as to kill some time before Brad called. The shower was brief and once he was finished Chris would dry off before stepping into his bedroom stark naked and opened up his closet door to begin rifling through his clothes to find something decent to wear. It was still very early in the fall so he didn't need anything too warm but it was already dark outside so he would need his jacket at least. In the end Chris would settle on a simple forest green t-shirt and some blue jeans before then spritzing on some cologne that Claire had bought him for a bit of something extra. It didn't matter, man or woman people were always more attractive if they smelled nice and quite frankly Claire had made a good choice because Chris loved this cologne quite a bit, granted he didn't usually wear it since there was rarely a reason for him to do so. With that though now he was left with nothing else to do but to wait for the younger man's call. So Chris would simply sit himself down on the couch with his car keys, wallet, and 'Made in Heaven' jacket beside him as he began to watch TV, awaiting the call for their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be writing a third chapter eventually, when? I don't know. Sooner maybe if I get some comments for it *Hint hint, nudge nudge* ',: )
> 
> Also just wanted to throw this out, every single character named is a canon member of the RPD and I couldn't help but have a bit of fun with it. Resident Evil Outbreak really deserves more love, it brought some life to Raccoon City and gave us a bunch more characters besides the main cast.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Brad needs more love, poor guy deserves his own happy story dammit! I don't know if I'll add another chapter or not, depends on the reception I suppose. If enough people want it then I'll consider writing another chapter where they have their cute date and what not.


End file.
